Two Halves Make A Whole
by ScarlettJuliett
Summary: Claire continues to have romantic dreams about Myrnin. Will these dreams turn into reality? A Claire and Myrnin Romance
1. Chapter 1

"Why do you love him?" asked Myrnin as he dumped a pile of used clothing from the lab table.

"You mean Shane?" I asked trying to avoid the question.

"Yes, Claire. Him," There was bitterness in his voice that stung me in an unusual way.

"Shane is strong and understands me." I answered, very sure that my answer was foul proof, but I was wrong.

"Aren't I those same exact things Claire?" rebutted Myrnin with a swooping hand gesture.

"Well…um…Shane is also always there for me. He can protect me." _There_ I thought _He can't get me now._

"I occasionally go outside; I am pretty much here. Wouldn't that count as always being there for you? By the way, I am a vampire, so the protecting aspect is quite easy," spoke Myrnin with ease as though he rehearsed every line.

"Well…Shane is," I started, ready to win.

"Face it, Claire. Anything your boyfriend can do I can do better. See."

He moved closer to my head and stopped centimeters from my face.

"Close your eyes," he demanded. I never hesitated.

Within milliseconds, Myrnin was kissing me, passionately as though life had stopped all around us. It felt like it lasted forever, but in reality it was only a minute. I had to give it to him; he was right. Shane could never top this.

He moved to my neck and just nibbled there, never biting. I clasped my arms around his neck and continued caressing his head, his face, his cheeks, and occasionally his lips. I sat on top of the lab table, so I could actually reach more of his face, knocking down test tubes, books, and who knows what.

Suddenly, I felt the loss of something and looked up to see Myrnin staring down at me. I tried to speak, but I was stopped by a finger over my lips. "I don't need feedback, sweet Claire." He left and went to his room. Did he really seem angry at himself or was it me? I touched my lips and just thought about what transpired.

"Excuse me, Claire," said an icy voice. I turned around confused. There she was, the Founder, the ice queen, and better known as Amelie.

I started to ramble, something that was a huge flaw in me.

"I saw everthing," she spoke, obviously not happy with me.

Just like that, I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up straight, trying to catch my breath. The weird sensation of reality swiftly came over me like fire to gasoline. I looked over at Shane, who was lying next to me. Could he hear how fast my heart was beating?

I buried my face into my hands. What would ever cause me to dream such a thing? I don't love Myrnin. I mean, he is my boss; I could never love him. Then, I relive my dream. His touch, his kiss, his words, and his manner all seem too real too be a dream. Will time help this?

I heard stirring next to me. Shane glanced at me and smiled. Oh, how I love that smile. It makes my knees buckle and my heart sing.

"You okay?" he asked me

I grimaced trying to shrug the last few minutes away. "Everything is fine," I answered, "Just having problems sleeping."

He nodded in return. "Get some sleep,' he demanded, leaning over to kiss me goodnight.

The kiss was the same. His lips were the same soft, pink deliciousness. It was the same Shane, but the reality was that Myrnin was better.

I rolled over to find reassurance. Shane laid his arm around my waist and squeezed. I sighed and nuzzled into his warm embrace.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

I couldn't sleep, not because of the dream, but because I was afraid. I, Claire Danvers, had no control of my dreams what so ever.

I was wearing an old-fashioned, burgundy dress.

"Darling, you look marvelous, absolutely splendid," complimented Myrnin, wearing a burgundy vest with a puffy, white shirt.

I whipped my head around and smiled, "Thank you, Myrnin."

Myrnin held out a black jewelry case. "Here," he spoke sweetly, "I got these for you."

I took the case to reveal a black pearl necklace. It was an intricate chocker with many different sized pearls. I clasped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder.

"I love it, Myrnin. It's beautiful."

"Just like the wearer. Turn around, dear, let me put it on you."

I turned around and pressed my body close to him. With ease, he had the necklace clasped and ready. Myrnin's face rested on my shoulder. Before I knew it, he was kissing my neck until he reached my face. In a swift dance motion, he had me facing him.

I couldn't control myself. With a hungering lust, we were at it again. Except this time, Amelie wasn't there to stop us.

I actually had the strength to throw Myrnin up against the wall of the lab. His lips barely touched mine in swift butterfly kisses. The dream began to fade into black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling alive, almost completely different. My dreams consisted of Myrnin with different scenes which always ended up the same. We would kiss, flirt, and talk passionately to no end. In one night, I had a whole year's love affair.

My phone vibrated on my end table, shaking it furiously in the process.

"Come here now," read the text message from an unknown source or Myrnin. He always seemed to be breaking his phone, which lead to new phone companies and eventually new numbers. I took the fastest shower of my life, towel-dried my hair, got dressed, and left without coffee.

I walked down the street swiftly because walking slowly was never an option in Morganville. Mrs. Day was outside of her house, watching me. I saw her shake her head and walk back into her house. I knew what she was thinking. She felt bad that my boss was a crazy vampire. The sad part was that she didn't know her neighbor like I did. He was sweet, kind, funny, and smart. I felt my face heat up and strode into Myrnin's lab.

"Hello Claire," spoke Myrnin, obviously expecting me. He was wearing black leather pants with an open emerald green jacket and no shirt. I could feel my cheeks heating up and decided to look at his shoes, which were black loafers.

"Hey Myrnin," I said, distracted. I glanced at his project, making sure not to look at him. "What are you working on?"

He stared at his project in alarm. "New painkillers," he answered, clearly proud of himself.

"How does it work?" I asked staring at it confused. This "experiment" was not going to work. The chemicals he was using were too strong.

"Well, you light a fire," he started, letting the beaker of chemicals start to smoke. The fumes flew in the air, letting Myrnin and I breathe in the toxins.

"Myrnin," I began, starting to feel confused, "I feel funny." Then I did something which only Monica would do. I giggled. Myrnin started laughing, hysterically as if I just said the funniest thing in the world. I laughed back. Before we knew it, we both were high on Myrnin's new painkillers. I sat on the floor next to Myrnin and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Did you know," I spoke trying to point my finger at Mrynin, but failed miserably, "That you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen?" I placed my hand over my mouth and giggled again.

"Really?" insinuated Myrnin, apparently as unstable as Claire was, "I've seen men a lot more beautiful than me, my dear Claire."

I nodded my head. "Now do me a favor, pretty boy," I demanded, giggling yet again in the process, "Kiss me."

"Claire, dear," Myrnin stated in a slurred voice, "I think you need kissing badly." I placed my one hand on his chest and stared into his eyes. Before long, our lips were locked together. My heart raced as I tried to learn his every feature by memory.

_And I thought the dreams were good_, I thought. He kissed me back passionately and nibbled on my neck in a seductive manner. After an hour session of making out, I fell asleep in his arms, using his chest as my pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been on vacation with my family.**

I woke and felt the world heavy on my shoulders. My head was pounding. So, this what a hangover felt like. My head had its own pulse. Myrnin's arm was around my waist in a protective manner. His head was facing up as though he fell asleep thanking God.

I carefully pried his arm away from my waist to stand up. Feeling dizzy, I sat right back down. "Snap out of it," I thought, while slapping my face, "It's only a dream. You will wake up and none of this ever happened."

"On the contrary, my dear Claire," spoke Myrnin, scaring me in the process. "The seventies were some wild times, but I think we overtopped them."

I shivered at the thought of what happened last night. "Nothing happened last night," I lied, trying to pretend it never happened.

Myrnin came up from behind me and turned me around to look at him. "I love it when you try to act so innocent. No need to worry, though. All of this can be our little secret or should I say our big secret."

I hugged him, ecstatic knowing that my mistake could be forgotten. Myrnin whispered into my ear, "But, dear Claire, it won't be for free."

I looked up at him with a questioned look. "A kiss," he spoke softly, seductively, "One passionate kiss."

"You are very sneaky, Myrnin." I said, appalled at thought of repeating my mistake. I had no choice; I didn't want Shane to find out. He would be heartbroken.

"Fine," I spoke, firmly. I sat on the lap table so I could reach his lips. It gave me a feeling of having control. Myrnin chuckled and leaned forward. I kissed him, losing myself by the second. I let go and walked towards the entrance of the lab.

Myrnin called behind me, "Claire darling, the queen couldn't top you." I felt my face burning with anger, embarrassment, and self-pride.


	5. Chapter 5

Myrnin's POV

Claire was mine, almost like a snake playing with a mouse. I had her wrapped around my finger; I was enjoying this, almost way too much. "Good job, amazing abs!" I complimented my chest, with my face towards them, "I knew Claire could never resist you. And tight leather pants, excellent work. I almost had problems getting you off." I chuckled to myself with pride. I faced my new invention, my machine, the machine which I owed all my greatness too. "With this machine," I said to myself, "I'm in Claire's dreams, 24/7. She will be all mine, slowly but surely. I beat you this time, Collins. Ha!"

I sat at my lab table with a quill and paper. Who needs pens? A quill is so much more dignified and personal. Unlike a stupid pen, which is so replaceable. Thoughts ran through my head thinking of new dreams to put her in my arms forever.

Claire's POV

I walked home, my thoughts chasing me to no end. _What are you doing with Shane? Myrnin is the love of your life, an intellectual which all your dreams can be reality. _I was in front of the glass house, tears running down my face, knowing unfortunately what I had to do. The sun began to set around me; I knew if I didn't go inside now, I would be food for the homeless vampires. I walked in to see Shane in front of me. "Hey, sweetie. You missed dinner; are you hungry?"

"No," I answered with a smile, "It's ok.

"Good," he answered, "Because, I have a surprise for you." With that, he took my hand and led me upstairs. Step by step, I knew what I was about to do was wrong. I was going to get in bed with Shane and accept it. Throw away my feelings for Myrnin and accept that he was never going to be mine. A man with that much experience is to be left in the wild, to roam free forever and have affairs with celebrities and royalty. Shane smiled down at me, obviously excited. He threw open the door to see a bed surrounded with candles and rose petals. The lights dimmed so perfectly. I jumped into his arms to stop myself from crying, from breaking down, but most of all to stop thinking of _him_. I tore off all his clothes, while he took his time unbuttoning my blouse.

We laid there perfectly next to one another. The room was simple with only a bed, a dresser and a lamp. Scents lingered along the bed. The smell of musk, grass, tacos, and chili radiated and belonged to you, while coffee, vanilla, and old book belonged to me. Your arm was around my waist and my head rested on your shoulder. All I could do was think. I knew you were awake and just pretending, while you knew the same…but that didn't matter. We didn't want to break the harmony between us.

Do you remember that day so long ago? I was a freshman in college, so scared and beaten up. You didn't want me; you didn't want the responsibility. You thought I would be too much work, but Eve convinced you to let me stay and we, well, we fell in love. You realized how strong I was and how I didn't need babysitting. I learned you were sweet and kind, more than a guy you play video games all day. Do you remember our first kiss, our first time, the silver cross, and the feelings of almost loosing you time and time again? That's I can't leave you Shane; there is too much between us. You are my first love and no matter what I will always love you.

I breathe in our scents and just lie there, refusing to think any longer. You pretend to wake up, but I don't mind. I look up at you and I see a smile through the darkness. "Good morning," I whisper, soft enough only for you to hear.

"Good morning," you say and lean in to kiss me. I feel like I belong in his arms, until I remember Myrnin, which I push away with a more passionate kiss. For the first time, I realize I'm a slut, a hoe, a tramp you could say. I will never be happy with one of them I will always need both.


End file.
